


The Gravid Father of Amazon Island

by DocGyara



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amazon, Bath Sex, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Doggy Style, Elf, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Fpreg, Giants, Half-Elf, Harems, Hot Springs & Onsen, Impregnation, Magical Pregnancy, Manlet, Massage, Missionary Position, Mpreg, Multi, Muscles, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Woman on Top, femboy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocGyara/pseuds/DocGyara
Summary: Hugh Brook though his life was over when he was thrown overboard during a storm, but fate had other plans, as he washed ashore on an island of amazonian women who were waiting for a prophecy to be fulfilled. When the Queen decided to take him as a concubine for producing heirs, he didn't expect was that he was the one who would be giving birth to her babies.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	1. Washed Ashore on Amazon Island

My name is Hugh Brook, I am a half-elf man in my 23rd year, and I have been on this strange island, in the care of the massive, muscular amazonian women for over a year now, though it is hard to exactly count the days. I was taken as a concubine by Garza, the Queen of the Amazons, and though I am a man, I am far along into my first pregnancy with her daughters. It was hard for me to believe until my stomach began to grow larger and larger, making my pregnancy obvious for any to see, and not long after that I could feel the babies moving inside my belly.

My belly has grown quite large and heavy, especially in recent months. It has been so long that I feel as though I may never give birth. I was told that to carry an amazon child to term takes at least 12 moons and while it has been nearly that long, I worry that my half-elf blood will lead to an even longer pregnancy, though I cannot imagine how big my belly might become in time.

I do not know how many children I carry, the high priestess tells me that I am large enough to be pregnant with four, maybe even five, my mind reels at the thought, but with as large as I have become, I am inclined to believe her. It seems my belly gets bigger by the day as the amazon Queen's daughters grow inside, they grow more active by the day, as well. My belly often shakes as they stir inside me, the high priestess tells me it is because they are wrestling each other to see who is strongest, something I am told the amazons do based on sheer instinct.

It is hard for me to walk anymore, the weight of the Queen's children slowing me down, and I require assistance to do anything more than make short trips, so I have decided to commit my experiences here to paper so that they are recorded for history. Garza trades with outsiders twice a year, and she acquired everything I need for writing down this new phase of my life. Listen close as I tell the story of how I became the Gravid Father of Amazon Island, a man who's only destiny is to live as the queen's concubine, and spend the rest of his days giving birth to amazonian princesses.

I was quite poor for most of my life, an unwanted bastard son to two people who couldn't care less for me. I struggled to find my way in the world, until I finally pinned my hopes on making my fortune at sea. Life as a sailor was harsh and often lonely, but it was a living. My life at sea came to an abrupt end when my ship was assailed by a terrible storm, and I was swept overboard by a wave.  
The raging waves slammed me into the side of the boat, then everything went black, and I was sure I was a dead man. Another lost soul claimed by the untamed ocean.

But by some miracle, I survived. I drifted back to consciousness on a sandy, sun-lit beach. Everything was still a blur, but my memory slowly drifted back to me, helped along by the terrible pain which reminded me of my impact against the ship's hull. I wasn't able to stand or walk, but I managed to drag myself out of the surf and prop myself up against a large piece of driftwood. There I sat and pondered my lot in life. I didn't know if anything was broken, but I was in a lot of pain.

As I lay there, I wondered what might come next, and what I could never of guessed was who found me. Two women, both at least six feet tall and quite muscular with wide hips and large breasts, wearing next to nothing. They spoke a language I did not know, but the accent suggested some dialect of giant. One of them effortlessly lifted me up, and they took me with them back to their village.

When we arrived, I was shocked. What I assumed were two particularly large women turned out to be only of average size. It was an entire village populated by these giant women, some were shorter than my two rescuers, but some were taller still. Even the young ones were noticeably taller and more muscular. Many of the women stood or walked very close together and it was clear to me that they were couples. And while I saw no men anywhere, a few of the women were obviously pregnant. Some with small potbellies, others with very large and heavy looking pregnant stomachs.

I was taken to a large hut near the center of the village and carefully deposited. Once inside, my two rescuers held a very frenzied conversation with a third woman who was dressed very differently from the others. Looking around the room, I saw wooden statues and an altar burning some kind of incense. I guessed from my surroundings that this was their temple and the third woman was a priestess. Soon, my two rescuers left, and I was alone with the priestess.

Not knowing what to do next, I attempted to speak to her.  
"Uh, thank you for helping me, I don't know where I am or what's going on, but I think I'm injured and I'm glad that people found me."  
To my surprise, she responded in the common tongue.  
"What is your name, outsider?"  
"I'm Hugh Brook."  
"Hugh Brook, then. I am Rona, High Priestess of the amazons."  
"I didn't think I could talk with anyone here..."  
"Many of us learned the words of sailors for making trade. Me, the Queen, many others... I'm going to make sure someone who can understand you will be nearby at all times." "Oh, thank you, that's very considerate..."  
"It is needed. We will tend to your wounds and feed you. You are an honored guest but you must follow one rule."  
"Of course. I'll respect the rules of my hosts."  
"You are not allowed to lay with any woman here until I tell you so."  
"... Sure? I wasn't planning on it but if that's the rule, I'll follow it."  
"It is absolutely vital that you do this."  
"I understand."

Rona saw to it that I was looked over by healers. No broken bones, fortunately. Just a lot of soreness and some cuts. They applied healing salves and bandages. I hadn't realized how hungry I was, but I kept thinking more about food and by the time the healers were finished, I was starving. The food they gave me was simple, but rather good. Some combination of meat, fruit and rice. They were very generous with the meal and I ate my fill, then I was taken back to the temple.

I was feeling better but couldn't walk on my own yet, so I was still carried around, an effortless task for even one of these amazonian women. High Priestess Rona was waiting and next to her was another woman, the tallest I had seen yet, at least seven feet tall. They were speaking their native language until I was brought into the room, at which point the taller woman looked me over and spoke to Rona in a language I could understand.   
"This is the one? A male outsider with pointed ears... Is it true?"   
"I have consulted the goddess, and all the omens say so, Queen Garza." 

The one called Queen Garza looked at me again.   
"He's small, and he looks frail. Look at his injuries! I don't know if he can do it."   
"But he matches the prophecy..."   
"Fine. When his strength returns, make the preparations."   
"Of course, Queen Garza. It's for the future of our people."   
"I know, I know..."

Queen Garza walked out, not looking at me, and I was left alone with Rona. Rona walked over to me.   
"Hugh. I must speak to you. It was fate that lead you to our home, not chance."   
"What do you mean?"   
"There is a prophecy, known to our people. That after a time of great strife, an outsider would come to our shore, a man with pointed ears. And he would bear our salvation."   
"I don't understand..." "Hugh, to save the future of the amazons, you must have a child with Queen Garza."  
"What?! You want me to get her pregnant?"   
"Oh, no, you don't understand. You are the one that will be bearing the Queen's child."   
"What?! I don't understand."   
"Here, let me explain..."

Rona took me deeper into the hut, showing me to a painted wall. I didn't understand most of the symbols, but in the center was a pointed-eared man with a large belly, that had a baby curled up in its center.   
"You must become pregnant and give birth to the Queen's children."   
"But why me?"   
"Our island has suffered many terrible troubles in recent years, and we have clung the prophecy of an outsider giving birth to a great princess who will lead us through these times."   
"And you want me to do it?"   
"You must. If you don't, I fear for the future of the amazons."   
"Well...you rescued me from drowning...and I don't know where I am...and I don't really have anywhere to go... Is there even a way for me to get pregnant?"   
"When two amazons wish to bear a child, we brew a potion and the one who drinks it is guaranteed a pregnancy. It will work on anyone, we hope even on a man."   
"So I take this potion...then let the queen...uh...breed me...and then your people will have hope again?"   
"Yes, it is the only way we can survive."   
"Alright then, I'll do it. I'll bear the Queen's child."

The next few days were mostly used for rest and healing my injuries, while Rona prepared me for the coupling and furthered my education on the customs of the tribe. I quickly learned I wasn't marrying the Queen, I was only becoming her concubine, apparently it is tradition for the Queen and High Priestess to marry, while the Queen takes on as many concubines as she desires. But apparently, as a figure of prophecy, I was entitled to servants. Rona assigned four women to me, two handmaidens, Lele and Ata, to tend to my needs and care for me during the pregnancy, and two bodyguards, Tava and Peka, to protect me and the queen's child that I would be carrying and giving birth to. The four of them seemed quite nice, and were chosen because they understood my language the best. For my part, I've been endeavoring to learn more of the amazonian language, since I'm going to be here a while, I should find a way to communicate with the people here properly.

The time finally came that Rona decided I was strong enough to breed with Queen Garza. It was the night of a full moon, and I was ushered by my two handmaidens and two bodyguards to the Queen's hut. Rona and Queen Garza were waiting for me. Rona was holding a bowl of glowing blue fluid, and Garza looked impatient.   
"Hurry up, the sooner I get him pregnant, the sooner he'll give birth to my daughters."   
Rona nodded. "Of course, my Queen." She handed me the bowl.   
"Hugh, drink all of this to prepare your body for breeding. It should guarantee you a pregnancy with a strong amazon child."   
"HA! The children will be strong because I'll be siring them. Not because of the potion...or his frail body." 

I drank the blue potion, it was thick and sweet, and when I was done I felt very warm inside.   
"Okay, he drank it. Now, Rona...how do I couple with a man?"   
"It's not dissimilar from how the male and female pigs do it."   
"Feh! I'm not going to be bred like a sow. Our tradition is that the sire is on top. Outsider, lay down, so I can mount you."   
"I guess I won't be getting romanced..."   
"Romance isn't for concubines. Only my High Priestess gets romanced by the Queen."  
Garza leaned in towards Rona and kissed her. "Why don't you get me warmed up, my sweet Rona?"   
Rona, who clearly enjoyed the kiss was quick to reply. "Of course, my Queen." Rona slipped her hand between the Queen's legs and started rubbing, the Queen moaned quietly. "Mmm, you know just what to do... Once I'm done putting an heir in his belly, I'll have you for the rest of the night."

My handmaidens removed my clothes, while Garza threw off what little she was wearing. I've had sex with a woman on top before, so I mostly knew what to do. I laid down as she instructed.  
Queen Garza was the tallest woman I had seen in the village. Tan skin, braided hair, muscular yet curvaceous, looking at her in her full glory, I was instantly aroused. She knelt down and climbed on top of me. "So, this has to go inside me?" She roughly grabbed my dick and started playing with it.   
"Ow! Could you be more gentle?"   
"I'm sorry, I forgot how frail men are."   
"It's sensitive, that's all."   
"I've used toys before, but this is bigger than I expected... Maybe this will be fun after all."

Garza slid herself down over my cock, it was the tightest pussy I'd ever felt and when she squeezed I could really, really feel it. I reached up, grabbed her hips and started to thrust. She seemed surprised by this, but it was clear she enjoyed it by her moaning. She rode me, sliding up and back down on my cock, as I pounded away, I couldn't hold out for very long before I orgasm ed, filling up the Queen with hot cum, but this didn't slow her down. Determined to get every drip I was worth, she started going even faster, and squeezed tighter. When she approached her climax, I thought I would be released, she screamed, shouting things in her language that I didn't understand, and bore down even harder on me. I don't know how long we fucked, but I know she used me to bring herself to climax at least five times before she finally released me. Queen Garza stood up, towering over me. I was exhausted, out of breath, sore, spongy and bruised from her rough treatment, but she didn't even seem winded.   
"I hope that was enough to properly breed you, outsider. You look half-dead after just one coupling with an amazon. But it was more enjoyable than I expected, though. If it didn't work we'll just have to try harder tomorrow night."   
"I...huff... I hope it worked, too. I don't know...huff...if I can do that again...huff...too soon."   
"Take my concubine back to his hut. Gently."

Tava and Peka carefully lifted me up, carrying me back to the hut I had been staying in. Lele and Ata following close behind. When we got back, Lele offered me a drink to soothe my exhaustion and soreness, she said it would help me rest. As good as sex with Garza was, I hoped I wouldn't have to repeat it soon. I drifted off to sleep pondering what it would mean if she really did get me pregnant with her babies, and I slept very well that night.

The next day, most of my soreness had passed, and when I ventured outside my hut, most of the village was gathered around outside of it, with Tava and Peka trying to keep them all back. Lele explained that now that I was awake, I needed to go see the high priestess. My two bodyguards warded the villagers away as I walked to their temple, assisted by Lele and Ata. Inside, high priestess Rona and Queen Garza were waiting for me. Rona approached me first.   
"Hugh Brook, I hope you rested well. We must begin the ritual immediately."   
"Ritual for what?"   
"The ritual to see if you are truly pregnant. Here now, lay down with your belly to the sky." 

Having come this far, there was no reason to start objecting now, I laid down and let the high priestess to her ritual. Rona dipped her fingers into a cup of what looked like gray mud and began wiping it on my midsection, painting symbols on it.   
"Now, we just need to step out into the sun, and we'll find out the truth."

Outside, Tava and Peka were still trying to keep the crowd at bay, with some assistance from Lele and Ata. I stepped out, flanked by high priestess Rona and Queen Garza, Rona was the first to speak up, shouting to the crowd in their language, while Garza translated for me.   
"Last night, the outsider drank the breeding potion and coupled with your Queen Garza! And today we shall find out if he carries her child. Bear witness to the glyphs on his belly." 

As the light shone on the gray paint, the symbols drawn on me started to glow golden.   
"The pregnancy ritual never fails! The male outsider with sharp ears, as promised by the prophecy, is pregnant! In his belly, he carries an amazonian princess sired by your Queen! He is the Gravid Father!" 

The crowd began cheering and yelling in joy. Garza shouted the words Gravid Father to the villagers, and they began repeating. All chanting praise for their Queen and her concubine, the Gravid Father.

And that's how I first became the Queen's concubine and was impregnated with her children, but it was only the beginning of my new life as the Gravid Father of Amazon Island.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2: The Pregnancy of Hugh Brook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugh Brook had coupled with the Queen of the Amazons, Garza, and was soon confirmed to be pregnant. He was fufilling his destiny of carrying an amazonian princess, according to the prophecy. He would have to stay on the island during his pregnancy, so he resolved to do his best to be comfortable in his new home. Maybe he can start making some friends...

My story last left off shortly after I coupled with the amazon's queen, Garza, and was confirmed to be pregnant with her child. The first few days after the ceremony were quiet, I was still a bit sore in places from the shipwreck, so I tried to take it easy. Rona said it's best if I stay inside and take it easy for now. I wanted to explore the island and maybe make some friends among the villagers, but fortunately I wasn't completely alone. Four women were assigned to take care of me while I was pregnant with the Queen's children, and they spent most of their time close to me. 

Lele and Ata were what would best be described as handmaidens, making sure I was well fed and taken care of. The two spoke my language better than most on the island, which I assume it was why they were tasked with looking after me. They were quite lovely, too, Lele was a bit taller, while Ata was more curvy. They were both quite kind to me, with a gentle nature I wouldn't have expected, judging by some of the other amazons I had met so far.

Tava and Peka, on the other hand, stood in contrast to the two handmaidens. Both were quite tall and muscular, not as large as Queen Garza, of course, but still taller than Lele was. It was not hard to see why their job was guarding me. Neither spoke to me much at first, but I soon learned that they only knew a few words in the common tongue of my homeland, but the more I interacted with them, the more interested the two seemed in learning more.

It was nice to have started making some friends on the island, even if I wasn't interacting with most of the villagers for now. Lele and Ata saw to all my needs, while Tava and Peka kept curious villagers away from me, always escorting me as I looked around the island, and taking me to visit high priestess Rona once per day. A couple weeks passed with this routine continuing.

On my daily walks, I saw more of the village. The women of the island were quite lovely, with their curvaceous yet toned bodies, and many wore very little in terms of clothing, which was more than a little distracting. But I had to remind myself of the rule Rona told me to obey, I was only allowed to have sex with Queen Garza. I took notice especially of the pregnant women in the village, there were quite a few, in different stages of pregnancy, with a few very nearly full term, with truly massive bellies, yet they seemed to move around the village as easily as the others. Some seemed to wear even less than the other women, their heavily pregnant bellies and milk-filled breasts exposed to the open air. 

I imagined my own belly growing that large, it was almost a ridiculous thought, but my mind quickly to worrying. I didn't know what to expect from my own pregnancy, but Rona kept a close eye on my condition. She had me drink a strange seeming concoction every day, telling me that it was to ensure my health and the health of the babies. It instantly soothed any morning sickness I had and left me feeling very invigorated. With nothing else to do but learn about the village, I spent a fair share of my time asking Rona questions.

"Rona, I noticed that there's many pregnant mothers in the village. I know that I had to drink that potion so that the Queen could get me pregnant, but does every amazon who wants to bear a child have to drink it?"  
Rona laughed a bit. "Not at all! Any amazon can sire a child for another woman, my people have given our wives children the natural way for generations. The potion I gave you is only for couples who are unsuccessful."  
I felt a little embarrassed. "Oh, I see. So you knew the potion would work on a man, too?"  
"No, I did not. This is why I mixed as strong of a brew as I could. I had to make absolutely sure."  
"What? You made me drink that without even testing it? What if something weird happened?"  
Rona laughed again. "Amazonian medicine is safe, its secrets have been passed down the line of priestesses for many, many years. I know what I'm doing. And it did work without problem, you are definitely pregnant."  
"I guess so..."  
"Is anything else troubling you, Hugh Brook?"  
"Well...not really...but kind of..."  
"Then tell me, I will be happy to ease your mind."  
"When I first got here, you told me that I wasn't allowed to couple with any woman. Is there any special reason for that?"  
"That is simple. There must be no doubt that Queen Garza sired the children you carry. If it was possible that another amazon got you pregnant, the entire prophecy would be spoiled and my people would lose hope."  
"Oh, that makes sense. It's just that being around so many beautiful women all day, all wearing next to nothing... It's left me feeling a bit frustrated."  
"Well, your pregnancy has yet to show, so the time is not right yet. This is why you must continue to be treated as Queen Garza's concubine, for now. "  
"But I can still have sex with Queen Garza? If she wants to, I mean."  
"Yes, of course. It would even be reassuring to the villagers to know about."  
"I haven't seen her since we coupled, I don't think she has any interest in me."  
"I will speak to her about you, as high priestess, I have the Queen's ear at all times."  
"Oh, you don't have to do that, Rona."  
"No, I know she wants to make sure you are happy and comfortable."

With my daily "check up" finished, Tava and Peka took me back to my hut. By the time I arrived, breakfast was almost ready. Lele was working by the cooking pot, and Ata was setting out bowls of fruit. Both were happy to see me, as usual.

Ata smiled brightly. "Hugh Brook! You are back! Did Rona say everything was good?"  
I sat down next to her. "Yes, she said that I'm healthy and so is the pregnancy."  
Lele poured some food into a bowl and put it in front of me. "Good! You should eat to stay strong."  
"Thank you, both of you. It's really nice to be taken care of, and it's especially nice to have your company. And this meal looks great, I've been so hungry these past few weeks. I guess that means the Queen's babies are hungry."  
Lele put her hand on my belly. "They are the Queen's babies, but aren't they your babies, too?"  
Ata nodded. "Every child has a sire and a bearer. So they are just as much yours as hers."  
"I guess I haven't thought about it that way. Everyone is so focused on me bearing the queen's daughters, I guess I forgot that I'm their father, too." I smiled and started rubbing my belly.  
"Well, my daughters are telling me that they're hungry, so I better feed them now."

Tava and Peka entered the hut, both sitting down so we could all share the meal together. They still didn't say much to me, having only picked up a few words I've been teaching them so far, but they were still friendly. I started to think it would be a good idea of I learned the amazon's language, too. Life on the island was pretty nice, after all, especially since I had a few friends now.

Not much happened for the rest of the day, but as the sun was getting low in the sky, a woman appeared at my hut. I went outside to speak with her, followed by my attendants.  
"Hugh Brook, gravid father, Queen Garza has called on you to perform as her concubine."  
"I guess Rona really did have a talk with her..."  
"We can go to her when you are ready."  
"Do I have to go right away...?"  
"Queen Garza doesn't like waiting when she calls someone."  
"Oh, right. I guess I can go right now, then."  
"Good. Your guards will come with us."

I walked with Garza's messenger, with Tava and Peka nearby at all times. Queen Garza's hut was the largest one I had seen in the entire village, much bigger than the others, with a few smaller ones nearby it. The messenger instructed me to go inside, followed by my two guards. Queen Garza and high priestess Rona were waiting for me inside.

Queen Garza ways laying back on some bedding. "Man. Come here and speak with me."  
I approached her, worried I had accidentally offended her.  
"Rona said that you are feeling lonely and hoped that I would give you some attention soon."  
"Er, yes, that is basically what I said."  
"Come closer, lay down." I did as she commanded.

The Queen put her hand on my stomach, which showed only the smallest hint of a bump, moving it around, trying to feel. "I can't feel my daughters in his belly."  
Rona spoke up. "My Queen, I know these are your first children, but you must understand, it takes time for them to grow, to become large and strong enough to feel."  
"Feh! My daughters will be the strongest princesses this island has ever seen, they should be strong enough to feel even one day after being sired."  
"My Queen, please be patient. You know that it takes twelve moons for an amazon to be born. Only one has passed since you sired your new daughters."  
"Fine, fine...have you been giving him the Mother's Brew?"  
"Yes, every day, and I've been making it extra strong, as you instructed."

I tried to stay quiet, if there's one thing I've learned since getting here, it's that the Queen is temperamental and used to always getting her way. She's a bit of a spoiled brat in my opinion. She stopped feeling my belly and put her hand between my legs, grabbing my dick, not as roughly as the first time, but not particularly gently, either. I yelped in surprise.

"So, man, Rona tells me that the word your people use for this thing is cock."  
I was quick to respond. "Y-yes, that's right...my Queen."  
"I haven't been ignoring you to be cruel. I wanted to make sure your strength had time to return. You are a very delicate little male, after all. But I have been thinking about this...thing."  
She continued to play with my dick, now fully erect, treating it with curiosity, then smirked at me.  
"I did enjoy that first night with you, and if you think you have enough strength to lay with me, the great Queen Garza of the amazons, then I will have you fulfill your responsibility as my concubine."  
"I would enjoy that greatly...my Queen."  
"Good." She grinned, still fondling me. "Rona, you may go. Guards, you may take him home when I'm done having my fun with this delicate little pregnant man."  
Rona nodded. "As you wish, my Queen." Rona relayed Garza's instructions to Tava and Peka, who went outside with the high priestess, leaving me at the Queen's mercy.

Queen Garza got up and straddled me, sliding herself down over my erect cock. Her pussy felt just as soon as the first time, it was so tight, I could tell that the muscles were probably as strong as all the rest in her toned body. I wasn't going to lay back and let her do all the work, I took a firm grip on her hips and began thrusting, and judging by the way she started to moan, this was exactly what she wanted. She was unrelenting in how she rode me, but she was still more gentle than our previous encounter, I did my best to keep pace with her. Soon I brought her to a climax, but she was nowhere near done, riding me with even more force as she screamed out in pleasure. I tried to hold back, but I couldn't resist the treatment she was giving me, and I orgasmed, pumping cum into the queen of the amazons. This, too, seemed to be exactly what she wanted, as she didn't even slow down. 

We had sex until long after the sun had set, I lost count of how many times she made me cum inside her, having milked me for every single drop she could get out of me. But I tried to give as good as I got, pleasuring her and driving her to orgasm after orgasm until the moon was high in the night sky. Eventually, we had both spent all our energy and she finally released me.

"Mmm, the way you use that cock is very good, little man. And I do enjoy this warm, full feeling I get after I lay with you. You aren't my favorite concubine, but you do perform very well."  
I was still winded. "Thank you..huff...Queen Garza. I did my best, for you, my Queen."  
"And you did do a very good job. How do you feel? I tried to be a little more careful with you this time. I wouldn't want to harm the bearer of my precious daughters."  
"I feel very, very good. And not as bruised or battered this time..."  
"Good. I'm done with you. Go back to your tent. I'll call on you when I desire you again."  
She shouted, calling Tava and Peka back into the hut, they collected me and carried me back home.

I had enjoyed myself, but I was exhausted, looking forward to going to bed and resting.  
When we got back to my hut, Ata and Lele were there waiting for me. They both seemed happy to see me, and Lele was the first to greet me.  
"Hugh Brook! You're back! Are you hungry? We still have food leftover."  
I sighed, more than a bit tired. "No, I could use some water, but I think I just want to sleep."  
We all went inside, and Ata handed me a cup of fresh, cool water, which I happily drank.  
"Thank you, both of you. But I really need to rest."

I layed down on my bedding. The air was a bit colder than usual tonight, the seasons must be changing. "Ata, Lele, do we have an extra blanket? I feel chilly."  
The two looked at eachother, then back to me. "We know what to do, Hugh Brook."  
Ata and Lele joined me on the bedding, cuddling up close to me. They were both pleasantly warm.  
It was very comforting to have some more tender treatment after all the rough sex with Garza.  
"Is this good for you, Hugh Brook? We can keep you warm tonight."  
"Yeah, actually. This is...really nice."  
"Anything for you. You are the Gravid Father, but you are also our friend."  
"Thank you...Ata, Lele."

I slept very soundly that night, knowing that I was definitely going to enjoy living on this island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this took a bit longer to write than I intended, but I really hope everyone enjoys it!
> 
> Comments are appreciated, thanks for your time!


	3. The Island Fertility Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugh Brook's time on Amazon Island continues as does his pregnancy, his belly has grown large enough for his conditon to be obvious for everyone to see and the hormones are driving his libido crazy. But he's still forbidden from laying with any of the women on the island, but he might be set free from that restriction soon. Very soon.

My name is Hugh Brook, I'm a half-elf man in my twenties, and until recently I was a sailor by trade. But currently I find myself to be the pregnant concubine of Garza, the Queen of amazon island. By now, I had been on the island of the amazons for three months, and it had been just as long since Queen Garza impregnated me. Or, as the amazons called it, siring. Since the island is only women who reproduce together, both parents of a child are its mothers, so the words they use in their language to differentiate the two involved in creating a child roughly translate as "sire", the one who does the impregnating and "bearer", the one who carries the pregnancy.

Any amazon can be either a sire or a bearer, so women who want to have children together decide who takes which role. For some, one is always the bearer and another is always the sire, others take turns and alternate roles, and even still some amazons choose to both be bearers to each other's children at the same time. I also soon learned that while most amazons are in paired couples, some are in relationships with multiple partners, and these usually involve one sire and two or more bearers. 

Since I carried the Queen's children, I was a bearer, of course. My official role was as Queen Garza's concubine and my responsibility, besides bearing her children, was to satisfy her sexually. I think she saw some novelty in having sex with a man, the first time was awkward, but every time after that she seemed to understand how better to use my body to pleasure herself.

As I remarked earlier, I am now in my third month of pregnancy, but judging by the size of my swollen belly, it would be easy to assume I am much further along. If this was a normal human pregnancy, I would easy look to be six months along, but this is far from a normal human pregnancy. According to the high priestess of the island, Rona, who monitors the health of my pregnancy, to carry an amazonian child to term takes twelve months, and they are born quite a bit larger than human children as well.

It was more than that, though. Rona says, based on my size at only three months along, I am carrying multiple children. Multiple pregnancies are rare for amazons, but she thinks it is a side effect of the strong fertility potion I was given on that first night when I had sex with Queen Garza.  
Rona believes that I am pregnant with triplets, possibly more. It makes my mind reel. I still haven't adjusted to the idea of being a pregnant man or the Queen's concubine, but now I find out that I'm carrying not one, but three amazonian children...or even more. It's a wild thought.

The pregnancy itself has been rather easy on me, the hardest part is learning to navigate around the village, as my belly seems to get larger by the day. But I do have another problem. This island is full of beautiful women, all perfect physical specimens, who go around nearly naked all the time, especially the pregnant women, who seem to wear even less. Furthermore, the amazons have no qualms against being openly affectionate in public, so I often see them embracing, kissing and sometimes more than that. 

I think the pregnancy hormones are effecting my mind, I'm thinking about sex constantly, much more than I did before I came to the island, even considering all the beautiful women there are to look at. This wouldn't really be a problem if I could easy get some relief, but I'm forbidden from laying with any woman besides the Queen, and she only calls on my services as a concubine once a week, at the most. Rona says this situation is temporary, though, and soon I will be able to couple with other women, if I wish.

Of all the women on the island, I find myself thinking of my handmaidens and guards the most. Four women who were tasked with caring for me while I carried the Queen's children in my belly. I had grown quite close to Lele and Ata, my two handmaidens, and while our relationship has remained chaste, they have become very familiar too me, they often embrace me, and rub my growing belly and inquire about my daughters. The winter here is mild, but on colder nights, they even share my bed to keep me warm.

Of course, there are my two guards as well, Tava and Peka. We had trouble understanding each other at first, but over the past few months I have been learning the amazons language, in addition to teaching them a bit of the common tongue of my homeland. As the language barrier broke down, I found the two of them to be very caring, taking their responsibilities very seriously and are dedicated to ensuring that I am well.

Besides these four, the only other people on the island that I regularly see are Queen Garza and high priestess Rona. Garza is a very direct person, and a bit cold to the feelings of others. I doubt sees me as anything besides a source of sexual gratification and a vessel to give birth to amazonian princesses. Rona is more kind to me, her role on the island is both as a spiritual guide and giving medical care to the villagers, so she checks on me regularly to make sure that both I and the children I carry remain healthy and in good condition.

I was happy and comfortable on the island, all things considered. I never had to worry where my next meal was coming from, I had my own home and a few friends. And Queen Garza does occasionally do some nice things for me. For example, she gifted me with books and the materials to write down a journal of my time here. Of course, little did I know that my situation was about to change, as Rona was soon to inform me of during one of my regular check ups.

Rona inspected me in her hut, as usual. "Hugh Brook, please tell me how you are feeling today."  
"Oh, well, about the same as I have been. Comfortable, but heavier almost by the day."  
"Have you felt the children stir in your belly yet?"  
"No, I don't think so...should I feel them kicking this early?"  
"It varies from bearer to bearer, but they should grow more active in the coming months."  
"Still...there is no denying that you are gravid, with child. And everyone knows that you only lay with Queen Garza, so the identity of your children's sire is not in doubt."  
"Wait, are you saying that I'm free to...uh..." I felt excited, but a bit bashful.  
"Not quite...you must participate in a fertility ritual to celebrate the Queen's first born."  
"But you said I won't give birth for a whole year! How much longer will I have to wait?"  
"Oh no, no. This ritual is performed once your belly has grown large enough to show, so it will be in just a few days from now, then you'll be free to do anything you want. And I'm sure that more than a few women will be interested. It is not uncommon for amazons to be curious about men, and especially it would be an honor to have a child sired by the Gravid Father of prophecy."  
"Wait, me, having even more children?! How will I take care of them all?!"  
"Do not worry, as you are the Queen's concubine, you are only responsible for the children you birth for her, any others you sire belong to the bearer alone."  
"Oh. I guess that's...alright...then. Do I need to do anything to prepare for this ritual?"  
"No, I will make all the preparations myself, Hugh Brook."

A few days passed, and I was getting anxious. As I know I'll be able to lay with women again soon, I find myself thinking more and more about my four housemates. Lele's breasts, Ata's hips...Tava and Peka, too. Being with any one of them would be enough for me, but spending so much time in close quarters, sharing meals, sleeping close at night...And the way they like to rub my swollen pregnant belly. It was more than just casual touching, too. Recently, Lele and Ata started rubbing my bump down with oil, gently massaging every inch of my still growing pregnant belly. They say it's good for my skin, and that I'll need it more often the bigger I get. It feels so nice to be touched like that, but all it's really doing is making me long for more, and it's getting worse by the day.

The fertility ritual was to take place on the night of the next full moon, as the sun set on that day, I was taken to Rona's hut and prepared. She explained the basics of what I should expect, I will be presented to the villagers as the bearer of the Queen's daughters, some women might want to come touch my pregnant belly as a blessing, and after I'll be taken back to my hut and I can do as I want. It sounded a bit embarrassing, and I just hoped it would be over quickly. Rona had me strip naked for the final preparations, she then painted a few symbols on my face, chest and stomach, then dressed me in some kind of ritual robes. I was as ready as I was going to get.

Rona led me outside, towards the center of the village, with Tava and Peka staying close by. In the village center, with the full moon lighting up the sky, Queen Garza was waiting along with a large crowd who had assembled, it looked like most of the village. I was presented to the Queen, and the others backed away. She was the first to speak up.

"People of Amazon Island! I, your great and powerful Queen Garza, have sired my first daughter! But even more than that, I found the man who was prophecied as the Gravid Father, I made him my concubine and he is the bearer of my children, and as the story tells us, he shall give birth to a great princess and leader for all of our people! And it will be the daughter of ME, your great Queen Garza, I am the one who sired the princess who was promised to guide us to a bright future! Now, behold the swollen belly of the Gravid Father, the one who carries my heirs!"

Garza stripped the ceremonial robes off me, revealing my naked and obviously pregnant body to the villagers, adorned only in the symbols painted on my skin. The villagers started cheering, I heard them calling Queen Garza's name, and others chanting for the Gravid Father. Queen Garza calmed them down and continued her speech.

"It is even better than that! Look at how big he has grown after only three moons! Your high priestess, Rona, has told me that he carries multiple amazonian babies in his belly. I sired at least three princess with the Gravid Father, maybe more! My many daughters will be great, they will grown to be strong as I am and fulfill their role as your protectors!"

Garza embraced me from behind, putting her hands on my belly, gently rubbing.  
"Now, as is the tradition of our people, you may receive a blessing from the bearer of a Queen's firstborn, but first I want to tell you about a man's body. He is an outsider, so he is small and a bit delicate, so be gentle when you touch him. The Gravid Father's swollen belly carries my strong children, so be careful with it. And I also want to tell you about this thing."

Queen Garza reached her hand down and put it on my penis, lifting it up slightly. This was the most delicate touch she had ever used on me.

"I know many of you are curious about male outsiders, and this is what they have between their legs. It is the same as a male pig or goat has, it is a part the outsiders call a cock. You can see that it's larger than you would expect from a male so small. If you want to couple with him, you use it as you would a toy and slide it into yourself. I always stayed on top and acted as a sire, but with this he can sire you a child if you lay with him. But be careful! It can break easily! The first time I laid with him I left him with bruises. Bruises from sex! He is so delicate!  
But now that I have told you of his body, you may come and receive your blessings."

Garza released my cock, now erect from her handling, but kept her arms around me, almost protectively. Which was reassuring as the villagers immediately swarmed around me, I didn't know enough of their language yet to make out most of what they were saying, but they made their intentions clear. They all wanted to rub my pregnant belly, some touched my cock and played with it a bit and the women who were already pregnant put their own bellies against mine and rubbed them together, it was clear that every amazon presented wanted their turn to see the bearer of the prophesied princess. It was incredibly stimulating, but also utterly exhausting and it only left me thinking even more about sex.

Once things started to calm down, Queen Garza spoke up again.  
"That is enough for now, he is still a person and not an object. He will be taken home to rest.  
But I'm sure many of you are excited to use that blessing you just received! Those of you that are committed, go home to your partners...but if any of you want to join me in my hut, I would be happy to have a few guests tonight."

Most of the women dispersed after that, and Garza chose three of the remaining ones and took them back with her. Soon I was left alone with Rona and my two guards. Rona covered me back up with the ceremonial robe.

"You did very well, for an outsider. The ceremony is always a bit intense for the bearer. I'm sure you want to go home and rest."  
"I've never been touched and groped so much in my entire life...it was exciting and embarrassing at the same time, but I still can't think about anything but sex."  
"Well, you are free to do as you like now, I'm sure you'll find someone interested very soon."

I started walking back to my hut with Tava and Peka, wondering when I would finally get some relief for my situation. At least I had dinner to look forward to, I hoped Lele and Ata had something good waiting for me.

When I got back to my hut, Tava and Peka took up their position guarding the entrance and I stepped inside, and I couldn't have expected what I found waiting for me. Lele and Ata were laying on my bed, stretched out and completely naked. They sat up when they saw me.

Ata had an excited look on her face. "Hugh Brook! You're back! Did the ritual go well?"  
I was still a bit stunned at the scene. "Y-yes. The Queen presented me and everyone came up for blessings. It was kind of an intense experience, I'm a little tired, actually..."  
"Oh, if you just want to go to sleep, then you should rest." Lele sounded a little disappointed.  
"I mean, I didn't expect to find you both like this...did you, uh, have something in mind?"  
Ata made a point of spreading her legs. "Any amazon who wants a blessing from you is deserving of one tonight, Hugh Brook. And we've been waiting for you for a long time."  
"You've been so kind and warm to us since you got here, and you've become our close companion. We wanted to be the first to lay with you now that you're free." Lele added.  
"Do you really mean that? Both of you? You really want me?"  
"Yes! We do! We even got the blue potion from Rona this morning! We're ready to become bearers for your children. Then I beat Lele in a wrestling match so I get to go first!"  
"I hope she doesn't tire you out too much, I want my turn with you tonight, too."  
"I want to be honest, I've been thinking about you, both of you, for a while. There's nobody on the island...in the world...that I'd rather be with right now."  
"Not even Queen Garza?"  
"No, not even Queen Garza."  
"Then show me, Hugh Brook! Show me how a male sires a child!"

I threw off my robes, showing off my pregnant body, still covered in the ritual symbols. Just seeing them naked got me erect, but knowing that they wanted me, right here and now, it made me rock hard. I got on the bed near Ata and leaned in, kissing her, then I put my hand between her legs and started rubbing her clit. I could tell she wanted this as much as I did. I couldn't wait any longer, I grabbed her by the thighs and slide my cock inside her, she gasped, but then moaned softly. Her pussy felt amazing, it was even tighter than Garza's, and even though she had never seen a cock before, she happily took every inch of it. After that, we both let instinct take over. I thrusted furiously, and she rocked her hips in time with my thrusts. I easily brought her to a climax, she screamed in pleasure at being fucked by a man for the first time. But I was far from done.  
Ata put her hands on my pregnant belly, rubbing it as I thrust away.

"I've always wanted a big belly like this, Hugh Brook! I want you to give me a baby!"  
"Then I'll give it to you, I'll show you exactly how a man gets a woman pregnant!"

I stopped holding back, I drove my penis deep into her as I orgasmed, filling her womb up with hot cum, she moaned, clearly enjoying it. Her muscles tightened, squeezing down and draining every drop from me that she could. After that I got back up, the both of us needing to catch our breath.  
Ata put her hands on her own stomach. "I can feel it, you filled me up. That's how you do it?"  
"Y-yeah. Huff. That's how a man does it. It's called cum and it's how a male breeds a female."

I looked over at Lele. She had been staying quiet, but I noticed she had slipped her hand between her legs, stroking herself as she watched us. But she still seemed a little apprehensive.  
"Lele, we can go next if you're still sure you want it."  
"I do, I want to be a mother even more than Ata, but does it have to be laying down like that?"  
"Well, yeah, there's some different positions we can try."  
"Hugh Brook, can you take me from behind, on all fours the way animals breed?"  
"Absolutely, and I'll breed you just like one, too."  
"Please, Hugh Brook! I need you to make me a mother right now!"

Lele was very excited for this. She got onto the ground on her hands and knees, presenting her pussy for me, just waiting to be impregnated. I needed a minute, so I decided on some foreplay.  
I knelt behind her, reaching my hands and putting them on her flat stomach.

"I'm gonna give you a big, heavy pregnant belly, just like mine. Does that sound good?"  
"Yes, Hugh Brook. I've wanted to be a bearer my entire life. Will you really make me a mother?"  
"I promise, you've been so kind to me since I got here, I'd be happy to have a child with you."  
"Thank you, Hugh Brook. Thank you so much! I can't wait to be a bearer for your baby."

I moved my hand from her stomach to between her legs and slipped my fingers in. She was much wetter than Ata, she definitely wanted it bad, and I was about to give it to her. I put both of my hands on her hips and gripped firmly, then rammed my cock into her pussy. She let out a grunt that turned into a moan of relief and pleasure, using her hips for leverage, I started to thrust, slowly at first. She pushed her hips back against me, and I sped up, fucking her with even more force. Her moaning got even more intense with every thrust of my cock and I soon drove her to an orgasm. Lele's moans were even louder than Ata's, and it only made her push back on me harder.

"It feels so good, Hugh Brook! I never thought it would feel this way to couple with a man!"  
"And you feel good, too. Your pussy feels amazing and I can't wait to fill you up with cum!"

I was getting close, with the way she moved her hips I knew I was about to climax, so I rammed my cock as deep into her as I could manage as I finally came, pumping thick, hot cum into her body. She moaned, loving the feeling of being filled up. 

When I was done I pulled out and dropped onto the bed, having spent all my pent up energy on impregnating my two handmaidens. Ata and Lele both cuddled up close to me on the bedding,  
Ata putting her hand on my belly starting to rub it gently.  
"Are you already done for the night, Hugh Brook? I hope you aren't already going to sleep!"  
Lele put her hand next to Ata's, joining in the soft rubbing of my pregnant belly.  
"The amazon way is to couple many times in one night, especially when trying to sire children."  
"If you want more, I'm up for it, I just need a little break...maybe some water."  
Ata jumped up immediately. "I'll get you water right now, then it's my turn again!"  
"And I'll go after her, again. I want to make sure that I become a bearer for your child tonight."

I tried to relax, hoping to recoup enough energy to see me through the night. I had been waiting for my chance to make love to these two for months now, and they had just proved just how eager they were to lay with me. I tried not to think about that I was about to go from expecting three babies to having five on the way, I could worry about that later. But for now, I concerned myself with having to satisfy two amazons with sexual appetites to match their tall frames, both with nothing on their minds but becoming mothers to my children. 

I love living on this island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone likes new addition, it's got some different elements in it, but I think you'll enjoy it.
> 
> I tried to flesh out Ata and Lele more both in the last chapter and this one, and I think I did that well enough.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Thanks for your time!


	4. Hot Springs, Cold Shoulder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter had come to Amazon Island, and Hugh Brook was more pregnant than ever. The chill in the air was getting stronger by the day, but a surprise invitation to Queen Garza's private hot spring might be just the thing to warm him things up for the gravid father.

My name is Hugh Brook, I am a half-elf man, now nearly 24 years old. I was a sailor by trade, until seven months ago, a terrible storm shipwrecked me on a strange island. I had expected my life to be over, but in hindsight, that was when my life truly began. 

I was soon rescued by the inhabitants of the island, an all-female tribe of giant women who call themselves Amazons. The shortest of the women here were six feet tall, most being even larger, with muscular bodies and pronounced curves to match their height. As a half-elf, I'm a bit smaller than most men where I come from, but every woman here towers over me.

The Amazons have treated me with nothing but kindness and respect since my arrival here, I've even made friends and learned some of their language. But there's one other thing that needs to be made clear about my situation here.

I'm pregnant. I'm a pregnant man.

It seems that fate is what brought me to this island, as shortly after my rescue, I was told of a prophecy that a outsider would come and bear the child of their queen, who would grow to be a great savior for their tribe. I was unsure of what to do at first, I didn't even know how I was expected to become pregnant. But their high priestess explained me that I had to undergo a magical ritual that included being bed and bred by their current queen, Garza, and it would guarantee a pregnancy for me.

I had nothing to return to back in my homeland, and I wanted to repay the Amazons for saving my life. And with this whole prophecy business, it all felt like the right decision. I was made a concubine of Queen Garza and soon I was pregnant by her, carrying the supposed child of prophecy. I had no idea what I was getting myself into, but I've never looked back.

It's been over half a year now and I am seven months pregnant, but I've been told that an Amazon's pregnancy can last 12 months or even longer, so I'm barely halfway through this experience. My pregnant belly is already quite large, if this was a normal pregnancy I would be expected to go into labor any time now. In addition to Amazon babies being quite large, the other reason for my full-term appearance is that I am pregnant with more than one baby. The high priestess, Rona, has determined that I am pregnant with triplets at least, if not more. The fertility potion I was given on the first night I coupled with Queen Garza had been made extra strong, and my heavily pregnant body was proof of it's potency, and Queen Garza's, as well.

As I mentioned, I am treated well on the island. Even more so as I am known as the Gravid Father, according to their prophecy. The increased weight and bulk of my large pregnant belly has made getting around the island a bit more difficult, but I still take regular walks around the island and spent a fair amount of my time interacting with the villagers, educating myself in their ways and their language.

I'm not all on my own, of course. The position of the queen's concubine is one with both honor and privilege and I have been given four servants, two handmaidens and two guards, who all see to my every need and whim, in addition to having the high priestess regularly seeing to my wellbeing. My handmaidens, Lele and Ata have dutifully cared for me as my pregnancy progressed. We've grown extremely close over these past seven months and on nights that I am not called upon to perform my duties as the queen's concubine, the three of us share a bed. 

I don't know enough of the island's language to exactly understand how the Amazons make a distinction between "girlfriend" and "wife", but the fact of Lele and Ata's steadily growing midsections had made our relationship very clear for all to see. I had rarely thought of having a family, but now that I find myself with two women expecting my children, in addition to the brood of babies in my own belly, I grow more fond of the idea by the day.

This island is a true paradise. I am treated with respect, kindness and even love. The food is plentiful and the weather is mild, although that has changed with the seasons. It is currently winter on Amazon Island, and each day is colder than the next. The Amazons themselves don't seem terribly bothered by it, but I find myself having difficulty staying warm at times. Lele and Ata dutifully keep my bed warm at night, but even when the sun is up, I wrap myself in a blanket on my daily walks, although I have difficulty keeping my pregnant belly covered. 

I plan to ask the high priestess for some warmer clothing after my daily checkup. High Priestess Rona asks a few pointed questions, as I drink the Mother's Brew, a potion to ensure a healthy pregnancy. 

I decide to go ahead and broach the topic. "Rona, my pregnancy is fine, despite how cumbersome it's becoming, but I do have a problem on the island."  
"What is it, Hugh Brook? Your health is part of my duty." She replied.  
"Ever since winter started, it's been getting colder and colder. I really need some warmer clothing for during the day."  
"Is that all, Hugh Brook? I should've expected it. As the queen likes to say, you are rather frail."  
"I'm not that frail where I come from." I say, mildly offended.  
"Ah, but the people of the island are quite used to our winters. But that is not important. I will see to having some warmer clothes made for you. They'll need to be made specially to accommodate your pregnant body, but it should be done by tomorrow."  
"Thank you, Rona. I really appreciate everything you do for me."  
"As I said, it is my duty. I will also speak to Queen Garza about this."  
"If you think it's necessary, sure. I guess she needs to stay up to date on the topic of her daughters."  
"It is not just the princesses in your belly that she is concerned with, she does care for your wellbeing too, Hugh Brook. Queen Garza cares deeply for all her concubines."  
"If you say so." I shrug. 

Queen Garza has always been rather distant with me. She's especially impatient with my pregnancy. I'm sure that if she had it her way, I would've gone through the entire thing in a day. She gets all her updates on my condition from the high priestess, and only calls on me when she wishes to bed me. Not that I have many complaints about those nights, despite how rough she always is, but a few bruises are a small price to pay for the life of pleasure and comfort I lead on the island.

I bid Rona farewell, and begin the walk back to my hut. More of a waddle at this point, which seems to take longer each day. My two guards accompany me, as usual. Tava and Peka are particularly tall and muscular among the women of the island, not as much as Queen Garza, but still larger than most. They didn't speak much at first, and I expected them to remain taciturn, but once I learned enough of the Amazon's tongue to speak with them, I found the both of them to be quite warm people. I'm nowhere near as close with the two of them as I am with Lele and Ata, but we've grown to be quite good friends, practically family at this point.

I arrive back at home, and my two pregnant handmaidens are waiting for me. Lele and Ata dash over to me, each taking one hand.  
"Hugh Brook! Welcome home, breakfast is ready!" Lele beams, as energetic as usual.  
Ata smiles kindly. "Yes, we've got something special today. The winter fruit crop has come in and we prepared a special meal using it."  
"Come inside, come inside! I'm sure your daughters are hungry, Hugh Brook. All of them!"

I sit down inside the hut, happy to get off my feet, my pregnant belly taking up the entirety of my lap. Tava and Peka join us as usual, as Lele and Ata serve the food. Before I begin eating, I pause to appreciate this peaceful moment with my new family. Not just the five of us, but the babies growing in Lele and Ata's bellies, and the queen's daughters I carry in my own.

Breakfast is delicious as always. The winter fruit is some kind of citrus, adding a delicious sweet and sour flavor to the food. My pregnancy has caused me to get quite a bit hungrier than I have been in the past, so I eat heartily and I happily wash it all down a cup of mixed juice.

After the meal, Tava and Peka return to their posts outside to guard our home. There aren't many threats on the island aside from occasional wild animals, mostly they keep unwanted visitors away. So many of the women on the island are fascinated with my pregnancy. Many having never seen a man before, and none even having seen a pregnant man. The prophecy of the Gravid Father only increasing their curiosity. 

Once our foot has settled, Lele and Ata begin our daily ritual. Ever since my pregnancy began showing, each day they have gently massaged my growing belly with oil. It feels incredible to be rubbed and caressed so gently, especially as my pregnancy has progressed. The larger my belly gets, the more sensitive it is to the touch. I love having their hands all over my body. It's one of my favorite parts of the day. Of course, since Lele and Ata themselves became pregnant, they each now get their own turn, with me joining in on performing the oil massage for the two expecting women.

All the affectionate touching and rubbing usually gets the three of us rather worked up and we often share a bed afterwards. I wasn't very inclined to it today, what with the cold and all. Although we would quickly warm each other up. But that thought would have to wait as we had an unexpected visitor. We recognized the woman as one of the Queen's servants.

"Gravid Father Hugh Brook, concubine of Queen Garza I have a message for you." She said.  
With a bit of difficulty, I stood up to meet her. "Yes, go ahead."  
"The queen has invited you to join her at the royal hot springs. You may bring your handmaidens."  
"Hot springs?" I asked.  
Lele quickly explained. "There is a hot spring on the island, it is only for the highest honored people on the island. The queen herself, her family and concubines, and the high priestess, of course."  
"Oh, well, I've never been to a hot spring before, but it sounds like a good way to warm up in the winter." I looked to Lele and Ata. "What do you think, should we all go?"  
"It would be very rude to say no to the queen." Lele said.  
Ata nodded. "I've always wanted to see the hot spring, Hugh Brook! Let's go right now!"  
I laughed a bit. "Okay, we'll get ready and go."

We quickly gathered ourselves and began the walk to the hot spring. Unfortunately part of the path was uphill, which my heavily pregnant body didn't appreciate, but Lele and Ata helped me the rest of the way. I'm sure half the women on the island could lift me above their head, but I just needed a bit of support from the two of them to finish walking all the way there.

When we arrived at the hot spring, not only was it significantly warmer, I found myself taken aback by the natural beauty of the rock formations and crystal clear blue water. And laying down in the center was Queen Garza herself, basking in the water completely naked.

She noticed us immediately, she had clearly been waiting. Garza stood up in the middle of the pool, water flowing down her tall, toned and tanned body, rivulets accentuating every ample curve and defined muscle. The water made her glisten in the sunlight as she approached us, her aura of authority emphasized with every confident step.

Queen Garza looked down at me, greeting me with a condescending tone. "Ah, my concubine. I was wondering when you would arrive. My high priestess told me you were feeling cold as winter deepened, this place should make you more comfortable."  
"Yes, my queen, I appreciate the invitation." I was too heavily pregnant do to much of a bow without losing my balance, but I made my best attempt at showing respect.  
"You are such a delicate little man, after all. It's my responsibility to see that you're taken care of."  
"Right. As you say, my queen. Thank you for everything."  
"Of course. You are my concubine and are entitled to enjoy my hot spring. You should be happy I said your handmaidens to come. I didn't have to." She gave Lele and Ata a once-over, then huffed a bit. "Hmph. But since it was my concubine who sired their daughters, they are to be treated as part of the royal family, for now."  
Lele gracefully bowed. "Thank you, my great queen." Then she nudged Ata  
"Y-yes! Thank you, great Queen Garza!" Ata quickly bowed as well.  
Garza turned her back to us. "Enjoy yourselves." She then walked back out into the water.

Ata grabbed my hand. "Hugh Brook! Let's hurry up and get in the water! I've always wondered what the hot spring was like, but I never thought I'd actually be here!"  
"After you, Hugh Brook." Lele took my other hand.  
I smiled. "Together then." The three off us walked into the water.

The water was very warm, but not hot enough to be uncomfortable and I immediately felt my muscles being soothed. Carrying around amazonian babies in my belly had made me more sore than I thought. I found a good spot to sprawl out and unwind, Lele and Ata staying close by.

I let out a sigh as I started to relax. "This is so nice. It's so warm, and I don't think my legs and back have felt this good in months. Being pregnant is harder than I expected."

My handmaidens looked at each other, then back to me, grinning. Lele immediately started rubbing my shoulders, and Ata followed up by massaging my calves.

"Ohhh, that feels amazing. It's just what I needed."  
"Anything for you, Hugh Brook!" Ata said, moving her hands up to my thighs.  
Lele chuckled. "You are the queen's concubine, the gravid father and the sire of our daughters. And our friend more than anything else. We have every reason to keep you happy."  
"Thank you. Both of you. For everything." 

The day was nearly perfect, the warmth of the water made up for the chill in the air, and the even colder demeanor of the the queen. It always felt a bit awkward the way she kept me at arms length, even when I was fulfilling my duty as a concubine. I decided to broach the topic with Lele and Ata.

"So, Queen Garza." I said, making sure not to be loud enough for her to hear. "She's still kind of distant, even after I've been here for so long. I thought we'd be better acquainted by now."  
"That is just how she is, Hugh Brook. Every queen of our island has ruled differently. Some were kind, some were cruel. It has not been that long since Garza was made our queen, but she had no choice once her mother decided to retire. She's still trying to find her way."  
I took a moment to consider her words. "I didn't know that. I suppose I shouldn't let it bother me."  
"Yes! Focus on the hot springs! Very few Amazons get to enjoy this place! It's beautiful and this water feels great!" Ata said, still excited to be here. "I bet your babies like the water, too! Don't they, Hugh Brook?" She put her hands on my pregnant belly and started rubbing it.  
I looked down at my swollen baby bump. "I suppose they do? I'm not sure how I would tell."

And the moment I said that, everything changed for me. I felt something in my belly, it was very slight at first, but it quickly got stronger. I didn't know how to describe it. It wasn't gas or a cramp, it was more like...movement. It was movement. Something was moving inside me. I was feeling my babies kick for the first time. My pregnancy suddenly felt more real than it ever had before.

I couldn't hold back my excitement. "The babies are kicking! I can feel them kicking!" I said, not caring how loud I was.  
Ata beamed. "I felt it, too! This is amazing!" She continued rubbing my belly and feeling the kicks.  
"Let me see!" Lele put her hands on my massive baby bump and started rubbing, too. "Oh, I really felt that one. Your daughters are going to be strong, I can already tell."

I was so focused on the new experience, that I almost didn't heart something splashing in the water, but when I looked up, I saw Queen Garza barreling across the pool towards us. She stopped barely a foot away from where I was laying down, her activity leaving waves in her wake.

"Are the babies moving?! Did you really feel them?!" Her eyes had a wild look to them.  
I stammered in surprise. "Y-yes, my queen! I can feel it in my belly! The babies are kicking!"  
"Handmaidens, out of my way! I want to feel my daughters!" She barked an order.

Lele and Ata very quickly backed away, not wanting to upset the clearly excited queen. Queen Garza knelt down in the water, her eyes level with my pregnant belly and put her hands on my bump, waiting to feel movement from the amazonian princesses growing inside my belly. The babies didn't make her wait long, continuing their activity. Her eyes went wide.

"I felt them move! You really are pregnant! You're having my babies!" She exclaimed joyfully.  
I blinked at the queen. "Of course I'm pregnant! What did you think was happening?"  
"I was afraid that you were just growing fat from eating my people's food."  
"Well, it's definitely babies! I took the potion, and I went through all the rituals to confirm it! They're kicking and everything. I'm pregnant and you're the sire!"  
Garza had a dreamy look on her face. "I'm really going to be a mother." She sighed, wrapping her arms around my belly and resting her head on top. "This is so wonderful, Hugh Brook."  
"My queen, you just called me Hugh Brook." I stared at the surprisingly affectionate amazon.  
"Of course. It is your name, isn't it? I wouldn't be a very good sire if I didn't know my bearer's name."  
"Well, you've just never used it before. You usually just call me "delicate man" or "my concubine" or whatever."  
"Hrmph. If it's that important to you, I'll start using your name more, Hugh Brook. Especially since those babies in your belly are mine."  
"Ours." I said insistently.  
The queen lifted her head from my midsection. "What?"  
"I said ours. They might be your princesses, but they're my daughters, too."  
She laughed a bit. "Yes, you're right." She ran her hands across my swollen pregnant belly, it was the most gently she had ever touched me. "Our daughters, Hugh Brook." She said fondly.

After a few quiet minutes of the queen cuddling my pregnant belly as we both felt our daughters kicking. Ata, bold as ever, decided to break the silence.

"This is wonderful, Queen Garza! I'm so happy for you!" Ata said.  
Lele nodded. "Yes, congratulations to you both. The first movement of an amazon's daughter is a true joy for both bearer and sire. And the more daughters, the more joy."  
Queen Garza sat back up. "Yes, you're both right. We should have a celebration." A grin crawled across her face. "I'm going to be the first to celebrate with my bearer, you two may have Hugh Brook back when I'm done. However long that takes." 

My handmaidens both quietly bowed to the queen again and moved away. Garza focused her attention back on me, leaning down and lifting my chin, then kissing me passionately on the lips.

"We're going to have some fun today, Hugh Brook. But I'll try to be more careful, you're carrying my children, after all. And I don't want your delicate little man body to get hurt."  
"Y-yes, my queen! What ever you want! I am here for your pleasure." 

Denying the queen didn't even cross my mind, not that it ever had. She was by far the most beautiful woman on the entire island and sex with Queen Garza was something I always relished. Despite the occasional bruise I was happy in my role as her concubine.

As much as the warm water had relaxed me, being this close to the queen made my cock hard as steel and ready to be used for anything she wanted. Garza reached between my legs and wrapped her fingers around my cock, with a surprisingly more gentle touch then she had before. She gave it a firm squeeze and started to pump it slowly.

"You know, Hugh Brook, I had never had one of these to play with until you got here and I've grown very fond of what you have to offer. It's very different from what a skilled amazon can do, but you have yet to disappoint me. I hope you're not planning to start now, are you?"  
"Of course not, my queen! I'm ready to please you and I can go on as long as you need me!"  
"It's good that you understand your place, Hugh Brook." She chuckled a bit.

Queen Garza climbed on top of me, pinning me down to the stone bottom of the hot spring, straddling me. 

"And now, Hugh Brook. My precious concubine, and bearer of my firstborn daughters. Your queen commands you to do your duty!" 

Garza immediately brought her hips down, sliding herself over my rock hard erection and letting out a soft moan. My nights with the queen had taught me that every part of an amazon's body is as strong and toned as their arms, and the way her internal muscles tightened around my cock was a vivid reminder of that fact. But I wasn't going to just lay there, despite how heavy my advanced pregnancy had made me, I grabbed onto the queen as best as I could and started thrusting. Queen Garza moaned again and started rocking her hips in time with my thrusts. 

My body and the queen's were completely entangled, the two of us locked in passionate sex, both giving as good as we got. But despite the furious activity, Garza wasn't being quite as rough as she usually was. I didn't know if she was being more gentle because of my delicate condition or if she was just in a more affectionate mood. Maybe both. Even then, if she was holding back it was only just barely, she was still riding me with as much vigor as I had come to expect and I was doing my best to keep pace with my queen.

I always knew when Garza was getting close to a climax, she was rarely very vocal, but I could tell by the way her grinding pinned me down to the ground even harder. I sped up my thrusting, not wanting to disappoint my queen, plunging my cock as deep into her body as I possibly could. Finally, Garza screamed out in pleasure as she had her first orgasm of the day. She paused only briefly, taking a few deep breaths and letting out a long, sigh of satisfaction. But her break didn't last long and she almost immediately went back to riding me, intent on using my body for her pleasure. I tried to hold back, but with her furious treatment I couldn't resist any longer, and I reached a climax, the pleasure rolled over me in waves as I pumped hot cum into the amazonian queen. Her body greedily drank every drop I had to offer, her muscles squeezing my cock so hard that it would've hurt if it didn't feel so incredible. 

Sex with Garza was pure ecstasy. 

I felt my limbs go as loose as a ragdoll as time seemed to slow down, or maybe that was just the queen easing up on the speed of her riding, I couldn't tell in the moment. All I did know was that the day was far from over, and Queen Garza never stopped until she was fully satisfied. She was the queen of the entire island, and it was her right to have anything and everything she desired. As her concubine, her desires were my chief concern.

I don't know how much time we spent making love in the hot spring, time was meaningless in the embrace of the queen. We weren't finished until she decided we were. But I didn't care. I just focused on giving Garza as much pleasure as by body could manage, even as a "delicate little man".

When it was all over, Garza surprised me by laying down next to me in the water and wrapping her arms around me, putting one hand on my pregnant belly and gently rubbing it.

"You performed your job as concubine very well today, Hugh Brook. You deserve a rest. Let's enjoy the hot spring a bit longer. Then your handmaidens can take you home and give you a good meal."  
"That sounds nice, thank you, my queen."  
"After all, you've got to take care of our daughters as they grow in your belly. They're going to be princesses of the island, and one of them will be queen some day." She laughed. "Once I am very old, of course."

I sighed and tried to relax. I was glad that I was still in the hot spring, I'd need to soak in the warm water for quite a while before I could walk again. Usually I was relieved that the queen's treatment hadn't given me a broken bone or two, but her more tender and loving style today left me feeling much less sore.

I knew there'd still be bruises though, just not as many.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting for this one! The next chapters shouldn't take so long to come out.
> 
> Swing by my discord server, if you'd like!
> 
> https://discord.gg/BePeVDK

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was pretty fun to write. It was based on a reader suggestion, and those are often pretty fun.
> 
> Thank you for you time, and comments are always welcome! (Especially if you have ideas or feedback)


End file.
